LoveyDovey
by Eikothepsycho
Summary: Craig has a crush and doesn't know what to do.   ...Summaries are evil!
1. Chapter 1

Currently I'm into writing fanfiction... so I wrote this. I imagined Craig being rude and not really interested in anything but when he has a crush he gets weak in the knees~ and acts all lovey-dovey (and sometimes bloody stupid xD)

I hope you like it ^^

* * *

It was a mild evening in South Park. Clyde and Craig were sitting on a park bench, waiting for Tweek and Token. They were hanging out together nearly every evening for quite a while.

Back in elementary school they did get along but never were close friends like they were now. Especially Clyde and Craig were talking about nearly everything by now...

"A-Are you serious?" Clyde asked, looking shocked at Craig.

"I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't..." the raven haired teen scratched his had and sighed desperately. "I don't know what to do"

"Me neither..." Clyde shrugged, still shocked about what his best friend had told him.

"A fat lot of use you are!"

"What do you expect? You just told me that you have a crush on Tweek! Not only that he's a freak – he's a GUY!"

"Why do you keep calling him a freak? He's your friend, too!"

"That doesn't change the fact that he's a freak anyway..."

"So are you so stop complaining!"

"Did you just call me a freak?" Clyde was flabbergasted.

"Yes goddamn it! You are. But so am I! Hellz, nearly everybody in South Park is a freak!"

"Point taken. But Craig, you're a... let me call it a freak deluxe! You're crazy AND gay!"

"Why were you my best friend again?" Craig asked annoyed.

"You know you love me!" the brunette sticked out his tongue and grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, I do... now help me with my problem oh dear best friend!"

"How can I help you with this? Think about it and decide if you wanna tell him or not..."

Craig glared at him, still pretty annoyed of Clyde's behaviour.

"I hate you"

* * *

"...a-and then the gnomes told me that they are still searching for a second phase!"

Tweek was telling his gnome stories to his friends again. He did that quite often and because of that Clyde and Token didn't really listen to him anymore but nodded from time to time so that they didn't appear rude. Craig however was eagerly interested. Not in the topic but in the storyteller himself.

Craig smiled and looked the boy opposite to him into his eyes. The blonde noticed this and shifted uncomfortably.

He glanced at Craig just to look away a second later and looking at him again the second after that.  
Craig noticed this and his heart made a jump. He smiled lovingly, causing Tweek to blush furiously.

"C-Craig? GAH!"

The boy's eyes widened as he realized what he had done.

"W-What?"

He pretended to having done nothing unusual and hoped that Tweek would believe him. Unfortunately he didn't.

"W-Why were are looking at me like that all the time? That makes me nervous!"

Craig couldn't answer anything because he was interrupted by Clyde and Token who were still sitting next to them and now laughing hard.

"W-Why are you laughing now? GAH! Too much pressure!"

Tweek ruffled his hair and Craig blushed at this sight. He always had thought that this made Tweek incredibly cute. He let his head fall forward and hit the table with it.

He didn't care about the small pain. He just wanted to be somewhere else instead of sitting here right now.

That was when Craig decided that it couldn't go on like that...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your nice comments on the first chapter x3 I hope you'll like this one, too!  
~ Eiko

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So... did you decide?"

"Yes..." Craig sighed and let himself fall back into the chair. He remained silent for quite a while and Clyde became more and more curious.

"And WHAT did you choose?"

The black-haired teen looked at his best friend quizzical for some seconds before he understood what Clyde wanted him to say.

"Oh... I decided that I can't go on like that! But I didn't choose anything in particular by now"

Clyde took the pencil that was lying on the table they sat at and threw it on Craig's head. Even though it wasn't painful at all Craig complained about it.

"What the hell? Why are you throwing this damn pencil at me?"

"You should be glad that I didn't take something heavier... if you were Token..."

"You should be glad that I didn't take something heavier" Craig imitated and glared at him "Just stop throwing ANYTHING on people! Especially if they're your friends!"

"What about Cartman?" Clyde grinned and so did Craig.

"I said PEOPLE! Not IDIOTS!"

"Grrrrreat!" Clyde took the same pencil again and threw it in Cartman's direction.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tweek wasn't somebody who was lucky all day long. But today was possibly on of the worst days in his life.

The first "shit of the day" was that he had overslept because the gnomes kept him awake so that he had only two hours left for sleeping till he had to get up again for school. The second was that he had missed the bus and had to walk to school because of this. The third was that he had done his homework late in the evenings... and forgot to pack his exercise book in his backpack. And beside this and some other small details was the fourth incident. He got a pencil thrown onto his head as he walked through the cafeteria.

"GAH!" he screamed out, slumping to the ground as he did.

He looked into the direction the pencil had come from and saw... Clyde and Craig.

Did his friends start to hate him overnight?

Did they want him to get away and don't even come near them ever again?

He started sobbing and stood up slowly.

"What have I done to be treated like that?" he asked himself desperately.

"HAHA! Look at this! Now even his friends can't stand that freak anymore!" someone yelled and many students started to laugh. It was kind of surprising that it wasn't Cartman but someone else who said that. Maybe he paid him to do this so that he wouldn't get beaten up by Craig again.

Tweek ran away as fast as he could. Craig's eyes widened in shock as he realized what happened.

"YOU IDIOT!" he screamed at the brunette next to him.

Clyde scratched his head as Craig stood up and ran after the coffee addict.

"I wonder why stuff like this is always happening to Tweek... he must be cursed or something..." Clyde thought and sighed as he leaned back.

"I better don't follow them... I don't want Craig to miss the chance"

He grinned and shook his head afterwards. Seeing them like this was strange but he was kind of happy for them. Then he thought about his ex and wasn't that happy anymore.

"Get out of my head damn it..."

"Are you hearing voices?"

Clyde looked at the boy next to him who was no one else but Token. The brunette sighed.

"I'm not Tweek!"

"Nah, you aren't...your marks aren't that good!"

"...and you aren't that slim!"

"Not forgetting t-..."

"Shut up already. At least I've had a girlfriend before! He didn't!"

"Uh... neither did Craig, did he?"

Clyde felt special that Token didn't know about Craig's crush.

"He did! Kind of..."

Token looked at the brunette in surprise.

"Really? Who?"

"...Stripes!"

Clyde started to laugh as he saw Token's you're such an idiot-look. It took him a minute to answer seriously.

"No, he didn't as far as I know... but I think that might change soon!"

He smiled and Token looked confused. He didn't see Craig looking at any girl before and he never had spoken about one... he just was a bit addicted about one person lately.

"...don't tell me he's into Tweek..."

Clyde clicked his tongue and congratulated Token.

"Wow, you got that pretty fast... I didn't. Craig had to tell me this before I noticed!"

"...of course he had to. You can be so stupid!"

Sulkily and aghast were the two words that described Clyde's current behavior best. That changed when Token added "But if there's something you stand up for you can be so passionate..."

Clyde looked at the table in front of him. His eyes widened a bit. His stomach tingled. He had a sense of foreboding... "Shit!"

Without any words Clyde jumped up and left the cafeteria. Token looked at the door he had run through and blinked "Strange guy..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile Craig was still looking for Tweek... he had to find him to get things straight.


End file.
